Potions, Blood and Glitter
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: Alec's a Shadowhunter, and Magnus is a warlock. the love between them is so strong Alec gives up what could be his entire future, and changes it. Malec 3.


**(A/N): ok, so this is the first time I've ever tried Malec, so plz cut me some slack. Reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcome. There is a very long list somewhere in this, I would suggest just reading like, the first five or so, because the list took up two pages in my computer, so, ya.**

**No such thing as bad advice, well unless you're saying "u suck" but that isn't advice, anyway, improvement tips r awesome. R&R!**

**Magnus pov:**

I was setting up for a Halloween party I was throwing. I wave my hand and blue fire erupts all over the room and fades in two seconds flat. Well, that was done. Now all I had to do was wait. The walls were black, with orange stripes, and a giant purple jack o' lantern blocking the stairwell.

I was really tired of finding people making out in my room and the guest room. That doesn't include myself of course. I have a boyfriend, Alec. Okay, so last party, well we went up to my room at 8:00 at night.

When we came back downstairs, everyone was gone, and Isabelle was in the middle of the room, tapping her foot. It was around 5:30 am. Well, you can guess what happened after that Isabelle being Isabelle and all.

Well now Alec and I decided to just dance at this party, or at least stay downstairs. I heard a knock on my door. I pointed a finger at it and it flew open. Alec never ceased to have a shocked look on his face whenever I did that.

He shook it off and walked in, plopping himself on the couch.

"Are those… skinny jeans?" I asked Alec in awe.

He blushed. He looked so cute when he blushed. "You're still wearing the sweatshirt, but this is an improvement."

"Improvement?" he scoffed playfully. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. Still smiling, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. I leaned into him and noticed a lump like a knot under his shirt and broke apart.

"What's this?" I asked and pressed my hand against his chest. He blushed again.

"Ummm…" I gave him a begging look. "I woke up late and Izzy wanted me to look special for the party, in other words, she somehow managed to get her hands on your clothes and forced me into them." His face was now a giant tomato.

I put my hands at the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled it off, he didn't protest, just looked embarrassed. A plaid belly shirt with a sewed-in knot in the front. It was sparkly.

I started to chuckle. "Don't laugh!" he said, fighting a smile himself.

"That isn't mine. Although I think I saw Isabelle in it last week." I was full-out laughing while I talked. He made a furious face. Not at me, but as if he could scold Isabelle from here.

"Let's go" he said, dragging me up the stairs, squishing around the jack o' lantern.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your second closet." He replied.

"The first one has clothes. I have three. Remember?"

"I remember; I just can't keep them strait." He let go of my hand, and dashed up the rest of the stairs, and into the closet with **1** over the door.

I came in and Alec was standing, shirtless, rummaging through my clothes.

"Do you have _any_ black? Or gray?"

"Why would I have that?"

"Fair enough. Do you have any navy blue?"

"Yep." I said cheerfully, and pulled a sweatshirt from nowhere.

"You didn't have that 10 seconds ago." He commented. But took it anyway, smiling. "Thank you." There was a knock on the door.

"c'mon." I said and pulled him downstairs by the hand. On the way down I changed into my costume with a poof! I decided to go as a person this year. But not forgetting lots of glitter. I was Adam Lambert.

Alec noticed when I turned him into Taylor Lautner. "Hey! I was going to go as a lion!" I opened the door to find about twenty vampires waiting there, looking impatient.

"Sorry I forgot to leave the door open." I apologized. They walked in and large speakers appeared and started playing music. After that the rest of the guests arrived and Alec and I danced until we were both breathing heavy. This took a couple of hours him being a shadowhunter and all.

Eventually we sat down and got a drink. I had some punch Alec had something else. I glanced over and saw it "Alec! Stop!" I warned him, but it was too late. He gulped down the entire glass in one sip.

"What?" he asked. Did he not know what he jut drank?

"Alec that was one of the drinks the faeries brought! You have to puke!"

"I'm sorry but puking intentionally was not in my training." He replied calmly. "Come here." He said, grabbed my shoulders, and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

"Alec! I pushed him off. "Look, I love you, but I'm not making out just because you drank a faerie drink." I'm wondering exactly what this one does. They're all different. Sometimes they can be confused.

Like once around 1956 a shadowhunter drank one. We all thought it was a fearless potion. Like, the "I'm going to go do this because I wont get hurt and I'm not scared," kind, not the good kind. She went and jumped off of a cliff. Really it was something like, do the last thing you had a nightmare about.

I couldn't use magic to get it out of his system, because faerie magic was no match to the magic of one warlock. Well at least some. Most can be reversed easily.

"The drink wasn't that bad Magnus. And what happened to that girl? Did she survive?"

"I didn't say anything." I replied, confused.

"Yes you did. Yeah. You just said something." Wait! Maybe this is what it does. _Alec I didn't say anything. I thought it."_

"What?" he was obviously confused. _That's what the drink does! _I thought again wondering if I was right. The look on his face proved this true.

"Can you try to look deeper? To see other thoughts? Things in the back of my mind?" I asked, although I could feel him digging already. A thought came to the front of my mind as he kissed me lightly, quickly.

I blushed. "Yep. I can go deeper. I'm just surprised that at a time like this you're thinking about kissing."

"And? I'm always thinking about kissing you."

"I have realized that. But you're also worried that this will last a long time, or that it might have side-effects." I just smiled at him. So nothing to bad. "I just had and idea!" he exclaimed.

"Well actually _you_ just had an idea! See ya!" and he ran out the door. I tried to remember what I had just been thinking.

**Alec pov:**

I raced back to the institute, ready to train. I could embarrass Jace. I could read his mind, and know what he was about to do and counter-act it perfectly. Why not invite Clary and Izzy? They'd get a kick out of this.

"Hey Jace, do you want to train?" I asked him when I was inside the institute.

He walked to the training room, expecting me to follow. I motioned for the girls to follow too. They looked confused, but came anyway. We took the elevator to the top floor where the training room was located.

When we got there he turned around to look at me. Waiting for me to make the first move. I moved inside his head.

_When he makes the first move I can counter-act him and throw him off, tackle him to the ground, pinning him and winning in two minutes flat._

_Me: I'll wait. Eventually he'll have to do something._

_Jace: hmm, he usually makes his move by now. I'll jump up to the rafters and pounce from there._

_Me: maybe I can grab onto his feet when he goes up and swing off of them, landing on the rafter beside the one he lands on._

He springs up with great force, giving me just enough time to grab his foot. That was defiantly _not_ part of his plan. He just grabs onto the rafter, and tries to shake me off. At that moment I swing over so I'm standing one the next rafter looking down at my younger brother.

"Hmm. Just the way I planned it." I said.

_Jace: That's what he thinks._

_Me: wow. His ego isn't just outside his head._ Jace swings around the rafter tactically, somehow flipping on top of it.

_Jace: he got a new tactic. If I start, I can still win; I'll just push him, and grab his hands, giving him no option but to surrender._

_Me: useful._

He made his move and I took a step to the side before anyone else would have realized what he was doing. He missed the beam, and I grabbed his hands, completely opposite of his plan.

"Gonna surrender now?" I asked smugly.

"Never" he replied and was about to flip back up, manipulating my grip, breaking a few fingers. But instead I turned my hands with him, and jumped off of the beam.

He followed; confused at how I knew exactly what he was doing. I pounced, and broke his leg, pinning him.

"How 'bout now?"

"Fine. Mercy, mercy."

_Jace: he'll lose his guard if I admit defeat, then I make my move._

I smirked. "You're lying. You're thinking I'll lose my guard and then you can get me."

He looked confused. I smirked again. I actually understood why Jace was so full of himself. This was fun.

He just looked shocked but used his strength, and pushed me off. I had a rough landing, but it didn't hurt. He used his good leg and sprung at me, a frustrated look on his face. I pinned him to the wall and he surrendered for real.

Clary looked shocked. Isabelle just looked confused.

I raced back to Magnus's house but by the time I got there the party was over, which was strange because it was only midnight and his parties usually lasted longer.

"Sorry about that. But your idea was just so great. It had to be done."

"What was my idea?" Magnus asked, confused.

"That I go beat Jace in a fight by knowing what he was about to do so I can act against it." I plopped down on the couch beside Magnus and turned off _Project Runway_.

"Hey! I was about to see weather it was Burt or Kimberly being kicked off this week."

I kissed him on the lips and he forgot about it immediately.

He was wishing I was immortal, so we could be together forever. That I would never get old. That he would never have to lose me. I was wishing the same thing.

He had said this before, but never with the intensity inside his head. This was the most serious matter in the world to him at the moment. He had looked through all of the spell books he could find, and was translating the latest one, the Book of White.

And I knew how to fix his desperation, his desire, and mine too. I might hate myself for this later, but I knew it was the only way.

We spent the rest of the night like this; eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up early in the morning; Magnus was spread across the couch, sleeping like a rock. I yanked out my cell. 5:58. hmm. I usually don't get up this early. The one time I do, it's extremely convenient.

I have almost everyone I know on my speed-dial, just in case. I phone Simon.

"Yes?" he answers groggily.

"Sorry I'm so early, but how do I go to Raphael's without starting a fight?"

"You don't. You need to contact him first. I know it's weird, but he has a cell, here I'll give it to you." He recited a number and I wrote it down, tore the page and wrote a message for Magnus.

_Gone to do something. Be back later. I think. Love you kiss kiss. O O X X X X X!_

_I'll see you soon!_

I picked up the phone and rushed out to the building near the Dumort and dialed Raphael's number.

"Hello?" he greeted, a little irritated. He must have been in the middle of something.

"Iwantyoutomakemeavampire" I spit out all in one word.

"What? Could you repeat that so I can tell what you're saying?"

"I want you to make me a vampire" I said slower than necessary, getting used to the idea. I knew I could get Simon to do it, but he'd tell Clary who would tell Jace who would get mad at Magnus over it.

"Who is this?" he asked. I hadn't though about that.

"Alexander Lightwood, Nephilum."

"Nephilum? You want to become a vampire?"

"Yes." I hoped I sounded braver than I felt. But this way I couldn't grow old, I could be with Magnus forever. He wouldn't have to give me up, and I would be happy. I could live like Simon.

Strictly animal blood and staying away from the rest of the clan.

"Would you join my clan if I did turn you?"

"Yes" I said, but he knew if I didn't swear on the angel, it meant nothing.

"Swear on the angel." Was all he said. I had to think of a way with a loophole fast.

"I swear on the angel that if you turn me I will join another vampire, and will not be like the roamer." This way I could join Simon, and just not get the mark of Cain. That would work out.

Raphael seemed satisfied.

"Meet me in the graveyard tomorrow night at 8:00. If you're late I will leave."

I was satisfied too.

"Bye." We hung up.

I walked down the street, trying to focus on people's minds. It was getting fuzzy. Must be wearing off. I was hearing skip phrases like, 'I need –great if –Disney world' and 'what if I –money?' although it might be because there were so many people.

I walked into Magnus's house without thinking to knock. Magnus seemed happy about this.

"So you're finally heeding my wishes for you to just come in instead of waiting at the door knocking, scaring Charmin Meow." He smiled and absentmindedly stroked the tabby in his lap.

I was catching pieces of what he was thinking. Trip around the world. But not Costa Rica.

"Why don't you want to go to Costa Rica?" I asked.

"What?"

"Your thoughts. You were thinking about a trip around the world with me. Why not Costa Rica?"

"Oh… um… I was sorta banned about sixty years ago."

"What can you do to get deported from a country? Especially when you don't work?" I wasn't yelling, but I was very surprised.

"You try putting wings on a horse but a little kid bumps you then you put wings on everything but the horse and a whole street flies away."

So _that_ was how you get deported in the tiniest country I could think of.

"Wait. How does the pavement fly away?"

"I don't think you want to know _that_ story."

##..$..##

"Okay, Raphael, I'm here. Can we do this quick?"

"You don't get to choose how long this takes. Neither do I for that matter."

"So, I need some blood. So you don't just drain me. I researched how this works so you don't fool me."

"I need more in my clan. Most of them followed Camille to England in the 19th century. I don't think I would have a potentially good vampire cheated out of being under my wing."

I held out my wrist. "Here" he leaned down and bit it. The impact was painful, but then it went numb. He stopped after a second and used his nail to cut open his own wrist, holding it up.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked. I answered honestly, for what reason I would be honest to him, I don't know.

"I'm nervous." but I took his wrist and drank. It tasted foul. I hoped this would taste better when I was a vampire. I just looked up at him. He knew what he was doing, but I was still nervous.

He came closer and tilted his head, about to kill me. It was weird, just standing there, not calling for help, or pulling out a seraph blade or running or even just trying to fight him empty-handed. But I was standing there, awaiting it. Not knowing what it would be like, wondering if it would be awful, or if it would feel nice, or if there is nothing.

I was fighting the urge to run at my top speed away from this graveyard. There was already a hole ready. And if Raphael didn't kill me, I would die of fear first. I'd always dreamed I would die by the hands of a greater demon, with my siblings and Clary backing me up.

Never that I would be standing dead-still in the middle of a graveyard, waiting to be sucked dry. I'd never felt this scared before, not when I was ten and scared of the dark, when I saw my first demon, or when I was about to kiss Magnus for the first time.

It was quicker than I imagined. It didn't hurt, but it felt good, Raphael clinging to my neck, sucking my blood. I'd heard other people (like Jace) saying it didn't hurt, but I was wondering if they were just trying to be impressive.

Then the black came.

**Jace POV:**

Where was Alec? How on earth had he beaten me? I usually get him in two minutes flat. He wasn't at the institute; I should check Magnus's.

I decided to take a short cut through the graveyard. Okay, so this wasn't strictly a _short_ cut, but I felt drawn to that place, I don't know why, but this was the first time.

The second the graveyard came into view I knew why.

"You MONSTER!" I shouted. There was Raphael, sucking blood from my adoptive brother, slack in his arms.

"That should do it." He mumbled, ignoring me. He dropped Alec into the hole, and started burying him. What was going on? He knew this was against the accords.

I was sprinting toward the graveyard, readying myself to kill Raphael in my hands.

"Hold it." He said calmly. "Let me explain."

I was furious, and not about to listen to this crap. "No. you listen. This is against the accords. And offends me personally, so I am going to kill you. For good this time." I pulled out a seraph blade and called it to life. "NAKIR!"

It started glowing and the dirt where Alec was buried started rumbling. Raphael smiled. Dirty hands gripped the ground, looking for a handhold. I ran over and pulled Alec up. He seemed the same, but different.

Alec bared his teeth and dived at my neck. I tried to fight him back, but he disappeared from my arms. Raphael was holing out a few bags of blood, while Alec was gulping down one that he ripped a hole in.

He finished the last one came towards me. Slowly, and stopped a few meters away. Showing me that he no longer planned to attack. I noticed Raphael was nowhere to be seen.

For some insane reason, God knows why, he smiled. Then winced having stabbed himself with his own teeth.

**Alec POV:**

I felt almost the happiest I had in my whole life. I was speechless, and for the first time in his life, so was Jace. He stared at me in awe.

"Ummm… what are we going to tell mom?"

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'R THINKING ABOUT? WHAT ABOUT RAPHAEL? HE NEEDS TO BE CAUGHT! HE BROPKE THE ACCORDS! NOW MY BROTHER HAS TO DRINK BLOOD TO LIVE!"

"Jace you need to calm down. I asked Raphael to turn me. So I could be with Magnus."

"God Alec, I thought _I _was the reckless one! You do realize you can't live at the institute anymore? Don't you?" I gave him a blank look.

"I would love it if you could stay, but you can't pass the threshold anymore! Or go out in the day!"

"Jace, about the day thing…" I trailed off, hoping he would understand.

"Why didn't you get Simon to turn you?"

"Because he would tell Clary and Clary would tell you, and you would be mad at me, and stop me."

"Alec of coarse I'm pissed at you for this. But I don't hate you. But seriously, Alec, where are you going to live?"

"Ummm, I haven't really thought about that. And about the day thing…?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said holding out his wrist. "You do realize that you're drinking you're brother's blood right?"

"Yes but I really do want to be able to see daylight, and I know you love me, so you would let me have that ability."

"In case it doesn't work you should stay inside when the sun comes up and just stick your hand out the window."

I tried to say god but choked instead. Jace looked concerned.

"It's fine. I forgot about the 'holy names' issue. I need to speak to Mom." I looked down at him. Jace was only a few inches shorter than me, but I could still look down at him.

"But first, I don't want to burn in the sunlight."

He held his wrist up to my mouth. I bit down into it and sucked. The warm blood exploded in my mouth, sending my taste buds on a ride.

But I knew I had to let go. I took one last gulp of my brother's blood and released him. Jace looked perfectly calm, but I could tell he was pretty freaked that his brother was a vampire.

##..$..##

I raced back to Magnus's apartment to find him sitting on the couch, grinning like the best thing in the world had just happened. He had no idea.

"Alec, Honey guess what?" Magnus asked excitedly. He could go first.

"Look what I found!" He pushed the Book of White into my arms. '**Immortality spell' **was written in large letters at the top of the page. I stared down at the page.

"Honey you have terrible timing." He looked confused and hurt. I showed him the reason and he looked at me like I was an idiot, for doing what I did.

I did what Simon usually said bugged him most, I opened my mouth, thought about blood, and my fangs came shooting out of my gums.

Magnus gasped.

"Alec, w –w –w"

"When I drank the faerie drink, you were thinking about being together forever, and I wanted the same thing as you, so I talked to Raphael and…" I trailed off.

Magnus was still stuttering. "Bu –bu –bu"

"And two more things. One: I can't live in the institute, because I can't get in. unless Simon can, than I should be able to. But probably not. And two: I am 99% sure sunlight wont hurt me, because I drank some of Jace's blood..."

He had stopped stuttering, and just stared, open-mouthed. His cat eyes large, threatening to pop out of his head. I tried to close my mouth, but instead nipped my bottom lip with my fangs.

That was still weird to me. _My fangs._ This was going to take a while to get used to.

**Magnus pov:**

I saw Alec wince as he poked himself, trying to close is mouth. I could finally speak. Sort of.

"Maryse is going to kill you." That was the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm already dead, what can she do?"

"Alec…" I was still having trouble trying to find words for this situation. How could Alec turn himself into a vampire?

Right then the phone rang, sparing me from saying something else really stupid.

It went strait to the message machine, and Alec and I listened as Maryse's voice filled the room.

"Alec, you have to come home now. I get you want to spend time with your boyfriend, but the kitchen needs some major fixing, and the whole family needs to help." I could hear scrubbing and drills in the background. And wondered how bad the place was messed up

"Shit what am I going to do?" Alec had wide eyes as he thought about this,

"You should tell her what happened, but leave Simon out of it, unless you want him dead. Somehow, I don't think she's going to take this well."

##..$..##

**Alec POV**

I stood right by the threshold of the institute, reached out, and placed my hand on the gate. As I expected, it scorched my hand, leaving the surface bright red. I watched as the colour turned back to normal, though slightly paler than I was used to.

Magnus stood beside me with a worried look on his face, his fingers messaging my shoulder. It felt nice to have him here while I did this. Maryse walked out looking stern, and started scolding Alec.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in and help us fix Isabelle's lasagna? Its all over the walls, the doors are blown off the cupboards and the frying pan is stuck to the ceiling."

"Mom? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but your sister managed it. I think I'm going to give up on trying to teach her how to cook. Last week, she burnt ice without melting it. Now, are you going to come inside or just stand there?"

"Just stand here, I think."

"Alec, stop acting like Jace, one is perfectly fine, I don't think I could handle two Jaces."

Magnus rubbed his thumb on my shoulder where his hand rested and whispered in my ear.

"Honey, you need to stop stalling, I'm sorry for this but I'm going to help a little." The smell of blood wafted up my nose and my fangs shot out, piercing my lip, filling my mouth with the sweet salty taste of blood.

The people beside me, they had more of it. But warm. I wanted it. But a small part of my brain was telling me to focus, yet I longed to taste it. Faintly I heard my mother gasp.

**Magnus POV**

Shit, what was Alec doing? He looked distant, his eyes widened, as if he were shocked, disgusted, and felt longing at the same time. He looked away, obviously not wanting to stay here.

"ALEC WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Maryse shrieked. Robert rushed out to see what the noise was about. She turned and snarled at me. "DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS? I KNEW HE WOULD BE A BAD INFLUENCE!" she suddenly broke down, slowly collapsing into Robert's arms, sobbing. "What did you do Baby?" she came forward and squeezed Alec like she would never see him again.

His fangs retracted as he hugged his mother, rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. Robert just looked like he didn't know what to do, so he came forward and gave his son a big bear hug.

Isabelle jogged out looking peeved for the lack of help cleaning. But as soon as she saw her parents hugging Alec so fiercely her expression changed to confused and worried.

"What happened?" Maryse continued crying and mumbled something that sounded like "ny puz a zamper!"

"Dad?" Isabelle asked, not being able to understand her mother's blubbering.

Finally Maryse let go of Ale and whipped her eyes, obviously not wanting to cry in front of so many people. Robert took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Alec?" Isabelle sounded exceedingly worried.

"Umm… Uh… I… uh… I umm…sorta… umm… Raphael…"

"Raphael? This can't be good." Alec was still stuttering trying to tell his sister what had happened.

"Sweetie, do you want some help?"

"Yes." Alec looked down at his feet waiting for the scent to come from my magic. I was about to do the spell when Alec gasped in pain, opening his mouth, revealing fangs wet with his own blood.

"Alec!" Isabelle came and hugged Alec too. "This is against the accords; we can kill him, right?"

"Izzy, you can't kill Raphael for this. It's not against the accords if said shadowhunter agrees to become a vampire."

"What? Alec? Why?"

"I wanted to be with Magnus. I didn't want to die. I'm still your brother."

"Alec, I know you're still my brother, I could never say you weren't. You know that right? And you also know I have absolutely nothing against vampires. The only problem is that you can't live here anymore. Where are you going to live?"

Isabelle didn't bother waiting for the answer, looked back toward the institute and hollered, "JACE! CLARY! GET OUT HERE!" This change didn't seem to have much affect on Isabelle, but Maryse on the other hand was still sobbing into Robert's chest.

**Alec POV**

"I knew he would have to tell her eventually." I could hear Jace from inside the institute, third floor it sounded like. That's where the bedrooms were. I was used to having fairly good hearing, but this; this was amazing.

"Tell who what?" Clary asked suspiciously in response to Jace. The hearing might explain why I was hearing bumps and groans from the moment I arrived. Angel, I wish I hadn't known what that was.

"You'll see." Jace answered. The elevator dinged as they walked out to the front of the institute to meet us.

"Jace." Clary eyed her boyfriend as she came to greet them. "What's going on?"

"Alec talked to Raphael and got himself turned into a vampire." Izzy replied. Not lightly, but quite solemnly. Maryse gave another loud sob into Robert's chest.

Clary was completely shocked and speechless, while Jace looked unsurprised. After all, he was there when I was turned; and I'm not quite sure, but he may or may not kill Raphael next time he spots him.

##..$..##

The hugging, crying, and shocked-ness continued for a little while longer until finally it came up.

"Where are you going to live?" my dad asked me, still holding Mom in his arms.

Before I could answer Magnus took me in his arms and said, "With me."

"Alec you're too young to live with your boyfriend!"

"Mother, I'm eighteen. It's not like I'm moving to Australia. I can handle living down the street, where else would I live? With Simon? I can't live in the institute anymore."

Maryse had a sad look on her face, but finally accepted that her little boy had to move out now. Maybe a little earlier than she had thought, but she reluctantly understood that now was the time.

"Promise me I can visit when want to." She negotiated.

"Mom, please call the day before you visit, so we can clean up the place." Magnus said.

"Magnus, you're like, a neat freak we wouldn't need to clean up!" I directed my attention back to Maryse. "But the phoning beforehand would help us. Considering I don't think you'd like the strange food Magnus eats."

"Hey! That food isn't strange! It's foreign!"

"You keep live sea slugs from Japan because you like them fresh! "

"I don't eat them alive!"

"I know, I'm just saying your tastes are different. I think we should get back to visiting conditions."

"I concur. No Tuesdays or Wednesdays. Or any night I'm throwing a party, and you have to phone before you come. Anything else Alec?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright. Maryse? Is this alright?"

She sighed. "Alright. Nothing too bad. I can follow rules."

"Here are the days I am planning on throwing parties." Magnus handed her a list and she read it aloud.

Halloween

Christmas

Easter

The day I met Alec

First day of spring

First day of summer

First day of autumn

First day of winter

My birthday

Alec's birthday

Charmin Meow's birthday

The fourth of July

New years eve

The first day of the year

The day electricity was invented

The day Jonathan Shadowhunter was born

Valentine's day

Groundhog's day

Mexican Flag day

Canadian Thanksgiving

American Thanksgiving

Winter solstice

Summer solstice

Daylight savings time begins

Daylight savings time ends

Labor Day

Palm Sunday

April fool's day

Pancake Tuesday

Good Friday

Earth Day

Canada day

Cinco de Mayo

Administrative professor's day

St Patrick's day

Mother's day

Father's day

Armed forces day

Shavuot

Victoria Day

Memorial day

Hanukkah

Kwanzaa

Chinese New year

Jean-Batiste

Flag day

Independence day

Family Day

Grand Parent's day

Rosh Hashanah

SukkotYom Kippur

Autumnal equinox

Shemini Atzeret

Columbus Day

United Nations Day

Dia de los Muertos

Election Day

Veterans Day

Remembrance day

Pearl Harbor remembrance day

Christmas eve Martin Luther king Jr.'s birthday

Martin Luther king jr. day

Boxing Day

Abraham Lincoln's Birthday

President's day

George Washington's birthday

Dia de la Bandera

February 29th

Vernal equinox

The day electricity was invented

"Magnus! Between this list and you're Tuesday and Wednesday rule I don't think I'd be able to come over at all this year!"

"That's only 173 days you can't come! Give or take a few, because you know, at least some of those fall on a Tuesday or Wednesday. And I guess you can come to all of the Mexican holidays."

Maryse was still very stiff about this, but I could tell she was giving in.

We were still outside the institute, and the sun was coming up. Even though my common sense said that I should be safe in the sun, I still wanted to get indoors. That, and I wasn't quite 100% sure that this would work.

"I'll be back in five!" I shouted as I ran toward Magnus's house just to test. The sun was almost fully up, as I could see through Magnus's light, almost see-through curtains. I opened the window and slowly stuck my hand out.

As I suspected, no burn. I ran back to where my family was standing, staring at me. I gave everyone a hug goodbye, (which, I know, is fairly out of character for me, but I was in a good mood,) and dragged Magnus back to his –_our_ house.

I'll admit, this had been a pretty weird and emotional night. But I didn't regret my decision.

Then my throat started burning. It was only enough to make me wince, but the longer I waited, the worse it got. I phoned Simon again.

He greeted me with: "Dude, are you nocturnal now, it's only 5am."

"I should be." I replied.

"What?"

"You know how I asked for Raphael's number?"

"Wait, did you…?"

"Yes. Why else would I want to talk to him?"

"I don't know; secret shadowhunter business?"

"Anyway, where do you get your blood? My throat is burning!"

"The butcher shop downtown. By the way –"

"Thanks, bye!" and I hung up. "Magnus, I'll be back in a little while!" I shouted, not knowing where in the house he was.

I don't even remember getting there. It was like once I closed the door I was on the other side of town, sucking the blood out of the stake. I hadn't thought this through very well. Maybe I should have gone to Taki's. That way the shop person wouldn't be staring at me. Luckily there was no one else in the Butcher's shop, so not many people could see this.

"It's a dare." I replied and ran (human speed) out of the shop. The burning in my throat hadn't stopped so I continued running and picked up some blood from Taki's.

My fangs had retracted by the time I walked in. "Alec Lightwood?" one of the waitress's came to greet me at my table. "What'll it be today? The usual?"

"Actually, Kristy, I'll take some blood. Lots if u can."

"Are you here for your brother's girlfriend's cousin, or whatever he is to Clary?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm here for myself" as I thought about getting that blood in my system my fangs shot out and pierced my lip _again_. I could defiantly see why this bothered Simon all the time. Kristy gasped.

"When did that happen?" her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Last night. I don't mean to be rude, but could I get that blood? My throat is going to murder me where I stand."

"Oh, of coarse. We can talk afterwards." So we did just that. We talked for about an hour when I realized I hadn't had any sleep. She had just finished a story about how her cousin reacted when he got turned into a werewolf. I was actually interested in what she had to say on this manner, mostly because her story was hilarious.

Kristy was trying to stop laughing wile she told me about when he was testing his strength he threw a frying pan up and it got stuck I a hole in the ceiling.

"Hey! My sister was cooking yesterday, and we got the same result, except there wasn't a hole until her lasagna exploded." We were both laughing at our family's mistakes when her boss came in. I really hated that guy. Darrel.

"Kristy! What are you doing? There are tables to be served! Poor Lily has to work your side too now. How long have you been talking to this man?"

"Not too l-"

"Only about two minutes." I interrupted. "She was about to tell me the special of the day, when she tripped and landed in the seat. Her ankle was hurting so she was rubbing it while telling what was on sale."

Kristy shot me a grateful look.

"Kristy! Get back to work unless you need a hospital, and quit being so dang klutzy!"

This is why I hated him. Kristy scurried off to take the next order and gulped down the rest of my blood and headed home.

It was still only about 9:30 am but Magnus was crashed on the couch, with the TV still playing _Project Runway All stars. _ It seemed Mondo had just won, and was Hugging Austin and Michael who were crushed to have gotten this far a second time and let the opportunity slip through they're fingers.

_Wow. I watch TV with Magnus too often. Especially since I know they're last names and the first season they were on. Austen Scarlett: season 1. Michael Costello: season: 8. Mondo Guerra: season 8. _

I picked up Magnus and carried him to our room which as of today had a bed double the size of the last one. I laid him down under the covers and curled up next to him.

##..$..##

I woke up around 10pm thinking _I should really go to sleep at a normal time._ _I don't like being nocturnal, especially when I don't have to be._ Beside me there was a note covered in glitter on the other sides of the bed.

_Gone to run a few errands, be back in a few hours. 3 Magnus. _

As soon as I had finished reading it exploded in heatless blue fire.

I was about to get some 'breakfast' from the kitchen when I remembered I don't need to eat. _Gee, I'm _really_ going to miss Iizzy's cooking! _Okay, there where some up sides to not eating.

I glanced over at the phone to find a flashing red light, meaning someone had called and left a message.

"Alec Honey I'm coming over around 10:30 tonight to help you settle in" Maryse's voice filled the silence of the bigger-than-it-looked townhouse.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at my refection. Was that really me? It didn't seem like it. The man staring back at me was different. His eyes looked larger and brighter than mine, his skin was paler, and I could see the blue vain in his neck.

I never knew why the mundies thought vampires couldn't see their reflection, but maybe it was because the refection seemed so different from when they were human. (Or otherwise.)

Once I was done marveling at my own new reflection I flattened my hair and slipped into a clean sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Then came the knock on the door.

I opened it to find my mother standing there, fifteen minutes early.

"Mom, sorry I didn't quite finish cleaning up." I lifted the blanket Magnus was using when he fell asleep on the couch earlier that day. "Magnus fell asleep on the couch watching _Project Runway Allstars _today.

Maryse nodded and sat down. "Where is he?"

"Running a few errands" I replied what I knew.

"Are you feeling okay? Settling in okay?" Mom seemed a bit stiff and I could tell she wanted the thing all mothers want when they're children move out. Proof that Alec was still her little boy.

"Oh just come here." I opened my arms and she gladly came in and cried on my shoulder.

"I'm not used to not having you at home." She sobbed. "I brought the teddy you used when you were little." She pulled out a little teddy bear from her coat pocket and handed to me.

"Thanks, mom." I accepted the bear. Honestly, I didn't mean to leave it at home. I smiled at her and smiled back at me through her tears.

"You're still my little boy right?"

"Mom, I'll always be your little boy. Never doubt that."

"Alec honey, you moved out so soon! I thought I could keep you a few more years! Sweetie, I'm going to miss you!" she continued sobbing on my shoulder as I replied,

"I'll miss you too Mom." She leaned back and tried to clean herself up.

"I also brought you this." She pulled a bottle full of blood from Taki's out of her purse and gave it to me.

"Thanks"

"I better get going. There's a clave meeting downtown I have to get to."

I got up from habit about ready to go, then remembered that since I was no longer a shadowhunter I was no longer part of the clave.

"Tell me what happened, okay Mom? I'm not giving up on fighting Demons."

"Okay Sweetie. And you take care of yourself. Bye! Love you Honey!"

"Love you too Mom." I gave her one last hug and she walked out the door.

##..$..##

**Magnus POV**

** I **looked around in the display case, deciding which one to get. Nothing too fancy.

"How 'bout that one?" Luke suggested and pointed to one of them.

"Too flashy" I observed down the isle, until I came to the fifth on the top shelf, and pointed to it.

"This one."

##..$..##

**Alec POV**

I heard the door open and turned off whatever hockey league was playing tonight. Honestly, I was too distracted to know who was playing. Or if I was watching the 'Spanish Sports Channel' or not.

Magnus walked into the back room of the apartment He was grinning like he owned the world. I was still sitting on the couch as Magnus came to stand less than a foot away.

"I've done a lot of things over the years, almost everything you can do. But today I want to try something new. We've been together for three and a half years, and until last week I believed that I would eventually have to lose you, but now I know I don't ever have to lose you, so I want to say this." I watched him as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small, velvet box. He opened it slowly to reveal a gold band with the words '_Eternal Love' _carved into it.

"Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband? I know it's early, and we have forever, but I couldn't wait. I want you to be fully mine, forever." He looked up at me with those cat-like eyes, sparks of hope lighting his features.

I couldn't find any words though. So I nodded. Barley a movement, but as soon as I did it, a smile broke out on my face, and Magnus's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me down to him.

I don't know how long we sat there, just like that, holding each other, being together, not kissing. Just sitting there, enjoying being in each other's arms.

##..$..##

Isabelle POV:

I was watching Dad repair the cupboards that I blew off with my explosive lasagna when my cell rang with the ring tone of 'run the world' by Beyonce.

"Hello?" I flipped my old-style silver phone open.

"Izzy, come to Magnus's, er um, and my place. Now." Alec's voice sounded excited.

"Why?"

"Just come." Then he hung up.

I walked down the street leaving Dad to finish up my mess. Magnus's apartment came into view and I knocked on the door. Alec answered.

"Hey, what was that call –" I was interrupted.

"You're invited to the wedding." Did I hear that right?

"Wedding?" I confirmed.

"Yep. Magnus proposed!" Alec had a huge grin on his face and seemed to be the happiest person in the world. Or, vampire that is. He held up his hand to reveal a silver band with engraved letters.

I grabbed his hand and took a closer look, examining the words. 'Amorum infinitum.' Latin for 'love is forever.' It was written in a fancy script. Not quite cursive, but similar.

"Oh my god! You're getting married?" I honestly couldn't believe Alec was getting married so young. But then again, he was going to be eighteen forever now. His smile seemed to be bringing tears of happiness to his eyes and I brought him in for a big hug.

Then I thought about something. "Mom's gonna explode."

Alec muttered something that sounded like "I don't care." Then backed away from my and wiped away his tears, still smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen on his usually solemn face.

Wow. A wedding. I had never been to one before, although I never though that the first wedding I would go to was my big brother's. "Alec that's wonderful!" I couldn't think of anything else got say, and it seemed appropriate.

"I want you to help with the decorations too. Please? It will be a small wedding, just our family, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, and a few of Magnus's friends."

Tears were coming to my eyes just thinking about my brother's wedding. "It would be an honor. I'll make sure to put a bit of glitter but too much, and, wait! Does decorating include your tux?"

"No. that's the job of my best man. Since we can't do a shadowhunter wedding I looked up a few things about a mundane wedding. I'm choosing Jace as my best man. Do you and Clary want to be flower girls?" Alec was rambling on, and I was listening t every word as well as planning exactly what the wedding would look like.

##..$..##

Alec POV:

Jace was helping me look at tuxes for my wedding. That still sounded amazing in my head. _My wedding._ Wow. I know I'm young, but I'm never getting older, so nothing go gain by waiting.

I didn't want anything too boring and I wanted to impress Magnus. After all, I couldn't act shy on my own wedding day.

Jace held up a bright yellow tuxedo. "What about this? I thyink Magnus would ike it." He smirked. I simply shook my head at his ridiculous suggestion.

We continued searching isles and isles of different tuxedos until I spotted one. It was traditional but different. Regular black pants hung on the wrack beside it, matching the top. The cuffs were a deep ocean blue, covered in glitter, with a collar and tie to match. The shirt under it was the same deep blue without the glitter.

"Jace" I said to him after carfully examining the suit and he looked over to me, holding up a bright purple tux with a suggestive look on his face. I shook my head vigorously and held up the tux I was looking at.

His eyebrows shot up into his too-long hair and he smiled. Not smirked; smiled. That was something only people he loved saw. I went to the changing room and tried o the tux. A perfect fit.

##..$..##

Alec POV

I was standing in a huge building with shimmering white curtains draping off the ceiling around the plain white walls. There were black bars only slightly visible around the curtains.

I was standing onstage beside the minister, Jace –my best man- standing behind me, staring at my parents in the front row, red-tinged tears rimming the bottom of my eyes, not quite falling over my cheeks as I waited.

The traditionally played wedding music comes on, but after a second of playing, just as the doors are thrown open, the music changed to a more up-beat version of the same song and black lights replaced the bright white wedding lights, giving the room a purple tinge and causing the white walls, and many of our guests to start glowing.

But I didn't notice any of that. All I saw was magnus walking in behind Isabelle. He was wearing a violet tuxedo, his black hair combed down, but still covered in a layer of glitter.

We gazed into each other's wet eyes, smiling, trying not to cry. He reached the end of the isle and I grasped his sweaty hands in mine. Or maybe it was my hands that were sweaty. I couldn't tell. I looked down at our interlocked hands then gazed into Magnus's green-gold cat eyes.

The minister looked at Magnus and started speaking.

**"****Do you****, Magnus Bane take Alec Lightwood, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"**

** "I do." He gazed into my eyes as he said it. And the minister spoke again.**

** "Do you, Alec Lightwood take Magnus Bane to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"**

** "I do." The words were out of my mouth before the minister was done speaking.**

** "Then I now pronounce you, husbands. You may now kiss the groom."**

** Magnus leaned in the same time I did, and it was like it was only us two, in the entire world, together. And in that moment, nothing else mattered. Tears of happiness poured down mine and Magnus's face's meeting where we touched. **

** Red and white tears. Like red and white roses. White meaning 'I am worthy of you' red meaning love, beauty, courage, respect, and love. Som ething ewe would always have together. All of this and more. **

** I loved him. And will forever more.**

**(A/N) thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! I got most of the list things out of the tmi series and a calendar but I did add one thing from a review someone sent me. And they suggested the day electricity was invented. So a special thanks to HikariMelody for that.**


End file.
